Just about everyone enjoys the taste of oysters. In addition to being delicious, oysters are extremely low in fat, cholesterol, and calories, while being high in essential minerals. However, before an oyster can be eaten, it must be removed from its shell in a process called shucking. Shucking is typically performed using a knife in the hands of a skilled person who has practiced the art of shucking for years. Even so, skilled users are prone to cutting themselves and shucking still takes an inordinate amount of time when one considers the amount of meat each shell provides.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which oysters can be shucked in a faster process that is also simple and safe to perform.